ironmaidenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Number of the Beast (canción)
The Number Of The Beast, en español "El Número de la Bestia", es la quinta canción del álbum "The Number Of The Beast" y el séptimo sencillo de Iron Maiden. Fue escrita por el bajista Steve Harris en 1982, con una duración de 4:51 minutos. La canción está inspirada en la pesadilla que tuvo Steve Harris sobre el poema "Tam O Shanter". Esta canción es uno de los más grandes éxitos de Iron Maiden y es tocada en la mayoría de los conciertos. Al principio de la canción hay una introducción que es interpretada por Barry Clayton, narrando un fragmento del Libro del Apocalipsis Canción La canción se trata de un hombre que sueña que está en el infierno, rodeado de gente que está haciendo rituales satánicos y sacrificios. Al principio, él cree que debe reportar lo que está sucediendo a la ley, pero siente que no puede escapar de todo lo que el cree un sueño y al final hace una advertencia en la que regresará siendo más fuerte. Créditos *Steve Harris – Bajo, Coros *Bruce Dickinson – Voz *Dave Murray – Guitarra *Adrian Smith – Guitarra, Coros *Clive Burr – Batería Letra Ingles = 'I left alone my mind was blank i needed time to think to get the memories from my mind What did i see can i believe that what i saw that night was real and not just fantasy Just what i saw in my old dreams were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me Cos in my dreams it's always there the evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair The night was black was no use holding back cos i just had to see was someone watching me in the mist dark figures move and twist was all this for real or some kind of hell 666 the number of the beast hell and fire was spawned to be released Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised as they start to cry hands held to the sky in the night the fires burning bright the ritual has begun satan's work is done 666 the number of the beast sacrifice is going on tonight This can't go on i must inform the law can this still be real or some crazy dream but i feel drawn towards the evil chanting hordes they seem to mesmerise me...can't avoid their eyes 666 the number of the beast 666 the one for you and me I'm coming back i will return and i'll possess your body and i'll make you burn i have the fire i have the force i have the power to make my evil take its course |-| Español (con introducción) = Infortunio para ustedes, Tierra y Mar Pues el demonio ha mandado a la bestia con ira Porque El sabe que el tiempo es corto Dejad al que entiende el numero de la bestia Pues es un numero humano Su numero es seiscientos sesenta y sies (Apocalipsis Capitulo XIII versiculo 18) Parti solo, con la mente en blanco Necesito tiempo para pensar y ver los recuerdos de mi mente Lo que vi puedo creerlo Que lo que vi aquella noche fue real y no solo fantasia Lo que vi, en mis viejos sueños Fueron reflexiones de mi deformada mente Porque en mis sueños, siempre esta ahi, Esa malvada cara que retuerce mi mente y me hace desesperar La noche era negra, no tenia sentido voltear Pues lo unico que podia ver era alguien mirandome En la niebla obscuras figuras se mueven y retuercen Era todo esto verdad o solo una especie de infierno 666 el numero de la bestia Infierno y fuego fueron engendrados para ser liberados Las antorchas brillaban y cantos sagrados se rezaban Empezaron a gritar, manos alzadas al cielo Por las noches, las llamas arden brillantes El ritual ha empezado El trabajo de Satan esta hecho 666 el numero de la bestia El sacrificio se lleva a cabo esta noche Esto no puede continuar, tengo que informar a la ley Sigue siendo real o solo un loco sueño? Pero me siento atraido por los cantos de la horda del mal Ellos parecen hipnotizarme... no puedo evadir sus ojos 666 el numero de la bestia 666, lo unico para ti y para mi Volvere, Regresare Y poseere tu cuerpo y te hare arder Tengo el fuego, tengo la fuerza Tengo el poder para hacer que mi maldad siga su curso Categoría:Canciones del The Number Of The Beast